User blog:LOLDUDE64/My PSASBR 2 Ideas
Will continue to edit this when I get the time. 'Character:' Wander Wander (ワンダ Wanda) is the protagonist of Shadow of the Colossus. Biography A young man with a clouded past, Wander travels to the Forbidden Lands on horseback in order to resurrect a girl named Mono. Dormin, a mysterious voice presiding over the Lands' central Shrine of Worship, gives Wander a deal: if he can slay the sixteen colossi that reside in the Lands, Mono will be resurrected. The Legacy of Wander *''Shadow of the Colossus'' 'Gameplay Despite him wielding the Ancient Sword, Wander is not as preficient and melee combat and defense as he is in agility and archery. He can move around the stage rather quickly, and his arrows travel fast and hit rather hard. He is best with his sword when stabbing, but it is difficult to hit enemies when doing this. Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Ending ... Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Raise Thy Sword: '''Wander raises his sword to the air, causing it to gather light and focus it into a beam that goes a bit upwards before dissipating. *'Thundercrack: 'Wander takes out the Harpoon of Thunder and stabs it into the ground, causing a minor lightning visual effect at the tip. *'Creeping Shadow: 'Dark energy briefly swarms around Wander's body, causing him to stumble in pain a little. His skin briefly turns to how it appears at the end of Shadwo of the Colossus. Quotes *... Victory Theme Excerpt from "The End of the Battle" by Kow Otani. Costumes Default The default appearance of Wander in Shadow of the Colossus. Shaman's Gear The appearance of Wander when wearing the Shaman's Mask and the Shaman's Cloak in Shadow of the Colossus. Additionally, Agro's coat becomes white. 'Stage: The Forbbiden Lands Description The stage is set in The Forbbiden Lands, the setting of Shadow of the Colossus. However, the fighting area is actually on the back of the first colossus, who is walking through a valley. As the fight progresses, sigils will pop up in various spot on the colossus' back. Attacking these will cause the colossus to roar in pain as it attempts to shake fighters off. Falling off of the colossus causes the player to be teleported back onto one of the platforms, losing a bit of AP and being momentarily stunned. ... Music The first phase starts with "The Opened Way" by Kow Otani. ... 'Character:' Magusar Magusar (マーリン Merlin) is the main antagonist of Soul Sacrifice. Biography Magusar is a former partner and true companion with a cracked personality no longer aware of his true self. Originally a noble, loyal Sorcerer of Avalon, the cataclysm that ravaged the world turned him into an insane warlord who rules what remains of the world with an iron fist. Magusar constantly has others kidnapped and enslaved, so that he may eventually sacrifice them, using their lifeforce to fuel his immortality. The Legacy of Magusar *''Soul Sacrifice'' 'Gameplay Magusar is a powerful sorcerer, and, thus, wields a vast array of offerings. These give him a variety of options for attack and defense, but is generally not that fast. He is a very good character in team matches, as he has a few moves that allow him to temporarily buff his teammates. Movelist *... 'Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Ending ... Quotes and Taunts ... Victory Theme Excerpt from "Left on the Battlefield" by Yasunori Mitsuda and Wataru Hokoyama. Costumes Default The default appearance of Magusar in Soul Sacrifice. Robes of the Immortal Magusar's appearance at the end of Soul Sacrifice. ... 'Stage:' Ruins of Tartarus Description The stage is set in the Ruins of Tarturus of the East Realm, one of the many locations visited by the player through Librom in Soul Sacrifice. At the start, the area is rather still, save for the pouring rain and the occasional lightning strike. However, during the match, a few sorcerers will appear, fighting Cerberus. Occasionally, Cerberus will divert his attention away from the sorcerers and towards the fighters, attempting to land an attack once before going back to fighting the sorcerers. ... Music ... 'Character:' Joel Joel is the protagonist of The Last of Us. Biography ... The Legacy of Joel *''The Last of Us'' 'Gameplay As a survivor of a zombie apocalypse, Joel is experienced in the use of many modern and improvised weapons. In All-Stars, he mainly uses preferred tools of the trade: the machete, the revolver, and the shotgun. His skill in weaponcrafting shines through, as well, coming prepared with self-made nail bombsand molotov cocktails. Ellie can assist Joel at times, wielding the hunting rifle. Movelist *... 'Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Ending ... Quotes and Taunts ... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Joel in The Last of Us. ... 'Character:' Finn Finn is the protagonist of Sorcery. Biography ... The Legacy of Finn *''Sorcery'' 'Gameplay ... Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: ... Reason: ... Connection: ... Ending ... Quotes and Taunts ... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Finn in Sorcery. The Caster that Never Was The appearance of Finn as depicted in concept art of Sorcery. '''Character: Rudy Roughknight Rudy Roughknight (ロディ・ラグナイト Rodi Ragunaito) is the protagonist of Wild Arms. Biography Rudy is a kind boy with a true sense of justice. He inherited a gun from his grandfather called "ARM", which is a powerful weapon that is activated by a person's will. However, "ARM" is widely believed to be an evil power, which belongs to the demon invaders and caused the ruin of mother earth. Because of it, people are afraid of "ARM" and distrust Rudy. He has no choice but to be a wanderer because of this. As he wanders the world, he meets Jack and Cecilia, and thus beings a new chapter in his life. The Legacy of Rudy Roughknight *''Wild Arms'' *''Wild Arms 4'' *''Wild Arms 5'' 'Gameplay ... Movelist *... Arcade Opening ... Rival Name: Jaster Rogue Reason: ... Connection: Both Rudy and Jaster hail from desert planets, and both end up being brought into a wild adventure where they meet several friends along the way. Ending ... Quotes and Taunts ... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Rudy Roughknight in Wild Arms. ... '''Character: Jaster Rogue Jaster Rogue is the protagonist of Rogue Galaxy. Biography ... The Legacy of Jaster Rogue *''Rogue Galaxy'' ''Gameplay ... Movelist *... Arcade Opening ''... Rival Name: Rudy Roughknight Reason: ... Connection: Both Jaster and Rudy hail from desert planets, and both end up being brought into a wild adventure where they meet several friends along the way. Ending ... Quotes and Taunts ... Victory Theme ... Costumes Default The default appearance of Jaster Rogue in Rogue Galaxy. Captain's Uniform Jaster Rogue wearing a captain's uniform from Rogue Galaxy. Desert Claw Jaster Rogue wearing Desert Claw's outfit from Rogue Galaxy. Category:Blog posts